


Betrayal

by LelianasSong



Series: Loyalty [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, PTR Spoilers, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Sylvanas learns of a great betrayal, Alvara is eager to provide any kind of comfort her Warchief and lover needs.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this does have some light spoilers for events in patch 8.1! If you're trying to avoid those, then it might be best not to read this but come back later when you can! If you want to that is! 
> 
> Anyways sometimes when you're having a rough time, you write smut to cope x

Sylvanas found herself stalking through the rocky streets of Orgrimmar, her mind twisting and turning with the events of that day. It had been a relief when she had heard the news from Alvara, that after everything the blood elf had not been so inclined to betray her Warchief and side with that terribly honour obsessed Saurfang and his new puppy dog. With the news at hand, she thought she had everything she needed, that maybe perhaps others would not have been so quick to betray their Horde as well, but she was wrong.

It had happened too quickly, when other champions returned, their mouths filled with pretty and entirely obvious lies about the true fate of Lyana and Saurfang. They stood there, so completely resolved to lie directly to her face and yet she had not slaughtered them for it where they stood. No, that would do nothing but to sow the seeds of discontent in her Horde that would simply not do. So all she could do was plan and yet her anger turned the edges of her body into shadows as she moved to where she knew Alvara was staying within the city.

It was so late that she barely had to worry about anyone stopping her, or seeing her. She would only been seen if she wanted to be seen and as she neared the priest’s room, she was grateful at least for this, that no one had dared try to wonder where the Warchief was going in a flurry of shadow and burning red eyes. The lodgings were cut inside of the rock, sturdier and more secure than the wooden hut that littered the city. This particular place had been cut with the help of the elves, bringing elven magic to the dusty streets of Orgrimmar and it was no wonder, she thought, that Alvara would have chosen to take her stay here.

The woman was completely reliant on settings of the familiar, no matter how much she claimed to enjoy the rest of the world more.

The blue glow of arcane light flickered as she prowled past, almost blinking out in the coldness of the air as she made her way closer and closer to her destination. Finally, she reached the door where Alvara had let her know she would be staying, forever hopeful was she that her Warchief might pay her a visit, as had become a habit of hers. It was frustrating to know how predictable Alvara found her and yet since she was here after all, perhaps she begrudged her more for being entirely right.

With no patience left of pleasantries, Sylvanas found her body disperse into shadow, engulfing the ground in darkness as she surged forward through each tiny little crack in the door. She pushed her way through, unrelenting as she materialised once again, practically gliding across the floor as the rage of the banshee seemed to overtake her.

Her movements only stopped when she found the open door to the bedroom and saw her lover kneeling on the floor, her hands clasped as she sat there in complete and utter stillness. Alvara’s lips moved, spewing a litany of words that Sylvanas could barely even hear. They were prayers, pleads and something that sounded so clearly like fear that it made her heart begin to race in her chest. Sylvanas’ red eyes glowed then, a little harder and brighter, piercing into the dim of the room.

“Sylvanas…” The words came out as a whisper, followed by a gasp as Sylvanas found herself moving swiftly to grasp her. “Sylvanas?”

“Don’t talk,” Sylvanas hissed, her hand gripping at Alvara’s throat and tilting her head back. Instantly she felt the woman fall pliant in her arms, leaning backwards into the touch and groaning as Sylvanas’ gauntlets dug slightly into her skin. “Do you know what they did to me?”

Alvara took a deep breath then, worrying her lip between her teeth as she unclasped her hands and tried to reach out to Sylvanas, only to find that her lover had recoiled away from the touch. A growl emanated from Sylvanas’ throat, low and dangerous and she could feel the woman beneath her touch tremble and shiver at the sound. She would give her exactly what she wanted, although the time for no questions had apparently somewhere along the line disappeared. A hand grasped her wrist, a little too sternly and Sylvanas almost wanted to bare her teeth at the sheer audacity of this woman to stop her, where before she had always begged for it.

“They betrayed you, Sylvanas,” Alvara spoke, her words clear as she pulled away from Sylvanas and turned to look at her with those infuriatingly beautiful, golden eyes. “I don’t think this is something you can just fuck out of your system.”

“It never stopped me from trying before.”

“Sylvanas…”

“What?” Sylvanas snapped, narrowing her eyes and practically bristling with the shadows around her.

Alvara sighed then, leaning forward and cupping Sylvanas’ cheeks so tenderly that just for a moment, she was given pause. Those golden eyes searched hers as she felt that warmth from Alvara’s fingertips dance across her jaw. It was nice, but Sylvanas was angry and she wanted nothing more than to grasp Alvara’s wrists and drag them away, to pin her and fuck her or to push her away and disappear into the night. Yet, she did neither, as Alvara leaned in close and kissed her so tenderly that she found herself leaning into it, desperately wanting to take more and more, pushing just that bit further until Alvara parted them and placed a finger on Sylvanas’ lips.

“I can give you what you need, under one condition,” Alvara spoke, her words far more stern than they ever had been before with her.

“And what is that?” Sylvanas scoffed.

“That you need to talk about it afterwards. I don’t care if it’s with me, or Nathanos or whoever you want to talk to. It’s not healthy to keep all that rage bottled up inside.”

“Rage is all that I _am_ , Alvara. Why do you insist on ignoring that?”

Alvara laughed then, causing Sylvanas to frown deeply even as the woman before her placed a soft kiss to her forehead. “You’re like an angry kitty sometimes.”

Sylvanas scowled at that, swatting Alvara’s hands away and glaring at the smirk that she knew told her that her actions had only further cemented the idea in Alvara’s mind. So incorrigible and yet, so ridiculously smittened by her that Sylvanas could not help but think perhaps this was by far the most dangerous line she had walked in quite some time. Sighing, she felt some of that anger ebb away a little, as that smirk dropped into a softer smile and Alvara stood up, holding out a hand and waiting for Sylvanas to grasp onto it. They both knew that Sylvanas did not need the help to stand, yet still Alvara did it anyway, a small act of trust that she didn’t think Alvara took very lightly, where others might have.

As she rose to her feet, Alvara stepped forward, her fingers reaching for some of the buckles on Sylvanas’ armour, carefully removing the pieces in silence, even as Sylvanas watched her every single move. Her fingers were so delicate as they worked, so free from the callouses that she knew had once been on her own fingers. They worked swiftly and as Sylvanas found herself finally out of her armour and in the breeches and tunic underneath, Alvara smiled and leant up to kiss her.

“Alright, all done. Now, maybe come in again?”

“Excuse me?”

“You needed someone to fuck, right? So maybe if you come in again, we can start this like a scene? You remember my safe-word?”

“Are you certain about this?” Sylvanas asked, searching Alvara’s eyes for any hint of trepidation. She found none.

“More than anything. You better make it _hurt_ , Sylvanas. I want you to fuck me within an inch of my life.”

“When did you get so demanding, little one?” Sylvanas chuckled, reaching for Alvara’s hair and raking her hands through it. “I remember your safe word well, but I want to hear you say it now.”

“Translocation.”

“It’s a silly little safe-word, you realise this, don’t you?”

“You’re just lucky I didn’t choose: ‘Lor’themar’ as my safe word.”

Sylvanas’ lips twisted then as she tried to contain her laughter. Instead she shook her head, pulling Alvara in for a fierce kiss before letting her go. She searched for doubt again in Alvara’s eyes, once again only seeing the determination with a small hint of adoration that Sylvanas had come to appreciate far more than she should. Nodding, Sylvanas turned her back on her lover, even as she heard the sounds of her armour being folded up and the sound of shuffling that fell into silence.

That anger that Alvara’s warmth had managed to brush away for a moment was easy enough to call upon again, as it had been simmering just barely beneath the surface. It was not difficult to feel that betrayal again, to rage at the fact that Saurfang had escaped her grasp with the help of people who were supposed to be _her_ Champions. They were pawns who had disobeyed her and her trust torn into shreds before her eyes, something that she had come to expect by now. Something that one day she would even come to expect from the woman in the room beyond, who sat there so patiently waiting for her to begin their game.

Growling, Sylvanas allowed herself to think, to feel that darkness as she had before, knowing that in moments it would be unleashed, lashed and marked all over the olive skin of her lover. The shadows converged once more as she hardened that resolve and strode forward, her hands curled into fists as she walked over the threshold. It seemed that Alvara had chosen instead to kneel on the floor, as if she were once again bowed in prayer, her lips moving as they had done the first time she had walked in.

Wordlessly, Sylvanas moved over to her and grabbed her clasped hands. She squeezed tighter than she would have done, forcing Alvara to gasp and look up suddenly, perhaps part of the game but she sold this part perfectly. Using her strength, Sylvanas wrenched her off of the ground, turning her quickly and pulling her back flush against her. Her hand went instantly to grasp at her throat as the other kept her arms pinned behind her and she lowered her lips to her ear, chuckling darkly as she felt the slightest squirm against her grip.

“My little one,” Sylvanas purred, tightening her hand on Alvara’s throat until she could hear the short, sharp breaths begin to falter. “You have no idea what you’re asking for, do you?”

“Ah, no role play?” Alvara squeaked, her body shuddering as Sylvanas ran her tongue teasingly along her ear.

Sylvanas chuckled again, moving the hand from her throat until it fisted roughly in her peach coloured hair, pulling her harshly to the side. “What do you pray for, hmm? Salvation? Who would give you salvation when your need is so strong for the darkness. Should I not frighten and repulse you?”

“I…”

“Well?” Sylvanas snapped, tugging at Alvara’s hair hard as she lowered her lips to her neck, pressing her tongue against her pulse point until her prey whimpered beneath her. “What would your dear naaru say about this? What will they say when they know how far you’ve fallen for me?”

There was a moment of quiet, where Sylvanas let the words sink into Alvara’s skull, hoping that she would pick up the meaning. There was nothing in her words that did not ring true and perhaps that is why she needed this after all. Perhaps she needed to process everything and have Alvara realise just the kind of person she was. She had stood by her side and yet what would happen in the next coming weeks? Months? As Alvara trembled beneath the heady lips and bites that were sure to mark her neck, did she know exactly when she would turn back to the Light she so desperately worshipped?

With that she grasped Alvara’s chin and turned her around, almost wanting that stupid safeword to fall from her mouth when Alvara looked up into her eyes. She could see that determination begin to waiver into something more delicious; fear. Sylvanas’ anger was far scarier to her when it was directed at her and right now, all she wanted to do was push her until she broke, until she would put an end to this in a way that Sylvanas didn’t think she was capable of doing herself. Still the priest looked up at her, her body trembling with want and need, a concoction that was so terribly strong and impossible to ignore. Sylvanas could practically smell the arousal flowing from her in waves and she wanted nothing more than to devour each and every last scent of it.

Cooing softly, Sylvanas raked a finger down her cheek, hard enough that it would mark and scratch her skin. The woman hissed at the pain, but her body pressed further forward, wanting to be closer and closer to Sylvanas when she should have been walking further away.

“Stupid girl,” Sylvanas growled, tightening her hold on her chin before she pressed forward in a bruising kiss.

As much as she wanted Alvara to push her away, she felt an uncharacteristic warmth as the woman seemed to melt into it, clutching at Sylvanas’ tunic desperately as Sylvanas kissed her hard and fast, biting her bottom lip until they could both taste the tangy taste of copper on their tongues. The whimpers and moans were everything that Sylvanas had hoped for and as she opened her eyes, she could not help but feel a sudden burst of arousal as she looked down at Alvara, her lip bruised and the edges of her mouth covered in blood.

“ _Please_ ,” Alvara whimpered, the need practically dripping from her voice as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were blown wide with arousal and it was so hard to ignore just how ready to be fucked she looked. Her loyal little champion.

“Strip for me, my pet. You are mine now.”

Sylvanas moved to sit on the bed then, walking past Alvara and lounging back on the warm sheets beneath. Silk. These had definitely been imported in.

“Do you have a collar?” Alvara asked breathily, as she watched Sylvanas carefully.

“Why? Would you like me to collar you, like a prized possession?”

“Yes… please.”

“Mmm, next time. Now, hurry up before I get impatient.”

Alvara nodded quickly, her hands hastily making quick work of the rest of her clothes. There was no real sway to her hips as there usually was, no playful smile as she slowly removed layer after layer. Instead, there was an eagerness to obey, to strip down and avoid the impatience she had been threatened with. Perhaps Sylvanas would reward her for that at a later date, if she was still foolish enough to come back to her after this. Right now, she simply wanted to see her, to see every inch of skin that Alvara had permitted her to mar and bruise beneath her fingers, to claim every inch of her prize.

The moment that she was down to nothing but her underclothes, Sylvanas reached out and grasped her ass firmly, pulling her against her as her teeth grazed across her stomach. She looked up at her lover then, whose eyes seemed to flutter closed at the feeling of Sylvanas’ hands kneading the flesh of her backside. How how she knew how much she wanted to take one of the strap-ons Alvara ever so appreciated and pound into her, her hands grasping her ass such as they were now and yet she knew that she had much more to put her through before she would ever reward her with that sweet surrender. Smirking evilly up at her, Sylvanas raised her hand and struck her flesh beneath her palm, hard and sharp. The cry that escaped Alvara’s lips was heavenly to her ears and she felt her whole body tremble as she dug her nails into Sylvanas’ shoulders to keep herself upright. Another spank and the cries turned into whimpers, more and more and suddenly they had morphed into uncontained moans, echoing throughout the room and melding with the sound of Alvara’s beating heart and her heavy breathing.

“Why did you not betray me, I wonder?” Sylvanas crooned cruelly, her lips moving to leave bites across her hips. “Was it because you thought I’d reward you? You’re always so eager for me to fuck you like this.”

“No, I…” Alvara gasped as Sylvanas’ palm met with her backside again, but stronger still, stinging her until it was rubbed by the rough palming of Sylvanas’ hands.

“Is that all you are? My little whore?”

“Ah, no! No, please, Sylvanas…”

As Sylvanas looked up, she could see the tears that had fallen down Alvara’s cheeks as her body quaked and rocked backwards into her hand, begging for more even though the tears told of something far more painful. If she could feel, Sylvanas could have almost pitied her, she did pity her and yet she pushed it away as quickly as it had come, pulling Alvara down to sit on her lap.

“What? You deny it?”

“I love you, dammit!” Alvara gritted out, her golden eyes opening suddenly and meeting her own with such ferocity that it almost caught her off guard. “Fuck, Sylvanas, do you really think I’m here just for this?”

“We shall see, won’t we, little one?”

Alvara gritted her teeth as Sylvanas unceremoniously shoved her hand between them, cupping her through her underwear. Sylvanas chuckled then, rubbing her hand over Alvara’s drenched underwear and growling at the feeling of how aroused her lover had become for her. She moved her fingers roughly against her, parting her lips through the fabric and chuckling at the soft groans that breathed delicately into her ear.

“Don’t you fucking understand that I love you?” Alvara hissed, as Sylvanas tore the underwear at the hip and tossed it aside. “What are you doing?”

“You know what the word is. Use it if this bothers you and I will stop. Tell me to leave and never come back and I will go.”

“That’s… what you want me to do, isn’t it?” Alvara asked, her eyes shutting as Sylvanas rubbed her clit, causing her to buck her hips eagerly in response.

“It is what’s best.”

With that, Alvara opened her eyes, and despite the glare that she received, wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’ shoulders and brought them more intimately together. She rocked her hips harder against Sylvanas’ fingers, knowing exactly how much the breathy moans and whimpers in her ear would get her lover going and as much as she loathed to admit it, it was working. Sylvanas pushed two fingers inside of her, growling as she felt the warm walls of her cunt envelop her. Pushing more and more, she found it difficult to ignore the please that were being whispered into her ear. Her hand gripped tightly onto her hip, guiding Alvara harder and faster against her hand.

“Light preserve me, that feels so good,” Alvara whispered, her lips now planting messy kisses onto Sylvanas’ neck. “You feel so good.”

“You like it when I fuck you like that, don’t you?” Sylvanas purred, digging her nails into her hip until Alvara cried out. “Do you like it when I hurt you with your pleasure?”

“Fuck, _yes_.”

“You’ll let me fuck you so hard into this mattress that you won’t be able to even think straight?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll beg for more if I scratch and bite my name all over your body?”

“Gods, _yes_! Please, Sylvanas, I am yours.” Suddenly Alvara stilled her hips, moving her hands to grasp Sylvanas’ face and staring intently at her. The faint feeling of Light hummed beneath her fingertips, warming Sylvanas to the point where she could feel so much. The slick heat of Alvara around her fingers, the warm touch that steadied and grounded her to this moment. Alvara’s intent did not waiver as she looked fearlessly at her Warchief. “I am not going anywhere. Do you understand me? You will not push me away.”

Sylvanas looked at her properly then, at the earnestness with which Alvara seemed to be trying to reach her. It was foolish of her, to make promises that they both knew they had no control over and yet there was something in it that made Sylvanas want to hold onto it with every fiber of her being. Maybe it was that feeling of something more than death that was currently burning beneath her skin, not too much but enough for her flesh to begin to almost feel as if she were alive. As if Alvara was trying her best to make her feel alive.

Tenderly, she stroked Alvara’s back for a moment, pulling the woman tighter against her in an embrace that felt like nothing like they had ever shared before this moment. She could feel the smile that pressed against her neck as Alvara leant her head there, kissing her softly and warmly until Sylvanas wanted to shiver at the pleasant touches.

“Go get the strap-on, dear one,” Sylvanas spoke, raking her nails harder against Alvara as she finally remembered exactly what they had been doing. “I think it’s time I made you beg for me.”

“Yes, my Warchief,” Alvara giggled, hopping off of Sylvanas’ lap and moving over to a drawer by the side of the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.” Sylvanas took the toy from Alvara’s hand and proceeded to take the remainder of her own clothes off, tiring of only feeling Alvara’s skin beneath her fingertips.

As Sylvanas finally undressed and tightened the straps around her hips, she looked up at the sight before her. Her little pet had been ever so obedient, her chest heaving in anticipation as she twisted the sheets beneath her hands. It was a delectable sight, to see the way her thighs seemed wet with the arousal that slid down them; Alvara was truly a sight to behold, especially when she presented herself like this. Humming in approval, Sylvanas moved behind her, stroking her fingers teasingly over her thighs until Alvara tried to back her hips up, desperately seeking more contact from her lover. With a sharp smack, Sylvanas’ hand connected with her thigh, eliciting another yelp from the priest’s lips.

It was indulgent, the way Sylvanas grabbed her backside, squeezing the pliable flesh in her hands and digging her nails in until she could see the angry red of blood that seeped to the surface. Alvara continued to whimper, her thighs trembling as Sylvanas seemed to ignore her, simply leaning down and running her tongue over the marks and lapping at the blood there. It was so easy to tease her like this and there was no way Sylvanas wasn’t enjoying this more than she perhaps should have allowed herself to do. She enjoyed it even more when she grabbed her lover’s hips and dragged the toy slowly over her clit, teasing her and wetting the shaft with the wetness between her thighs.

“How badly do you want me?” Sylvanas purred, pressing forward and slowly massaging Alvara’s breath beneath her palm.

“Gods, can you just get on with it?” Alvara gasped, rocking her hips backwards impatiently  as Sylvanas toyed with her nipple, rolling it and tweaking it between her fingers.

“But how else would I torture you?” Sylvanas laughed, running her fingers over Alvara’s folds and making her groan in response. “I suppose I am getting rather impatient.”

Smirking as Alvara whined beneath her, Sylvanas moved to coat the toy with the slickness on her fingers, lubricating it until she was satisfied. With that, she took the toy in her hands, angling and guiding it to Alvara’s entrance and teasing for just a single moment before she pulled Alvara’s hips sharply back into hers, delving the toy deep inside of her. The resounding squeak and moan she got in response was like music to her ears as she slowly started to thrust inside of her, grinning as she captured the softness of her hips and scratched the flesh until Alvara took a pillow and shoved her face into it. The muffled pants that came from the makeshift gag were like music to her ears but they were not anywhere nearly enough, as Sylvanas reached forward and grabbed Alvara’s hair, pulling her upwards so that she could no longer use the pillow to muffle herself.

There would be other people in this complex and yet Sylvanas didn’t care. How would the other patrons know that their Warchief was the one turning the High Priest into a mess of trembling limbs and broken sobs and pleas. Growling, Sylvanas leant forward, pressing herself to Alvara’s back smiling viciously as she bit hard into her lover’s shoulder. She could feel Alvara’s body trembling beneath her then, as the power behind her bite seemed to have her lover mewling in both pleasure and pain. As Sylvanas leant back once more, pulling Alvara back onto her strap-on with the force from her hair, she couldn’t help but smirk at the state she had left her back in. There were scratches and bites, a beautiful picture of the control that Alvara had given to her over her body. Truly, the anger that she had almost let consume her seemed to melt slightly as she moved her hands from Alvara’s hair, to her hips, where she began to stroke her softly.

“You are such a good little pet, my dear,” Sylvanas purred, dipping her fingers down to Alvara’s clit. “Tell me, how does it feel?”

“It hurts so good, my Warchief,” Alvara moaned, as she flipped her hair away from her face and tried to look back at her. “I want to see you.”

“There will be time for that. Now, I want you to come undone. Can you do that?”

Alvara nodded frantically, pushing herself harder back on the toy in response. She took the shaft hard and fast, as Sylvanas angled and circled her hips so that each trust met with a cry as she hit her lover’s g-spot. It was intoxicating to hear those moans and curses, even more so when Sylvanas pressed forward until she had forced Alvara down into the mattress, her hips pounding the cock deep inside of her as Sylvanas sucked and kissed at her neck. Alvara was well and truly confined like this and yet Sylvanas could feel her every movement, as the warmth in her body seemed to radiate off of her as she came closer and closer to the edge of her climax. Sylvanas could feel it, she could practically taste it in the way that magic that Alvara channeled seemed to bristle and flow, in bursts and spikes, going haywire as she began to lose control.

Another thrust and Alvara was crying her name; another and she was begging and pleading for the world to just let her come; one more and she was falling over the edge, her body twitching and trembling as her back arched in her waterfall of pleasure. A low chuckle escaped Sylvanas’ lips before she could stop it, choosing to keep going with the onslaught of thrusts and increased the speed of her fingers on Alvara’s clit. They rocked for a minute or so as Sylvanas forced her into more orgasms, one after the other until Alvara’s body went lax and her body’s twitching seemed to to subside.

Only then did Sylvanas remove herself, dragging the toy out of her lover. Alvara whimpered at the loss of feeling inside of her, and Sylvanas could not help but smile at the mess she had left on the sheets and between her thighs. Softly, she parted Alvara’s thighs and stroked her tongue softly over them, lapping up the traces of her juices that coated her and moaning in approval at the taste. A simple sigh seemed to be her own response and as Sylvanas looked up, she noticed that Alvara’s eyes were closed and a lazy smile was pulling at the corner of her lips.

Slowly, Sylvanas moved her kisses up her back, using her hand to massage her back muscles and soothe the reddened areas that she had left. She took great care to give each the same kind of special treatment, kissing each mark as if to thank Alvara for letting her leave them there, for letting her use her in this way. There was no way she thought she could say it herself, so her gentle touches and kisses would need to do, as she finally travelled up and nuzzled between the crook of Alvara’s shoulder.

“Mmm, that was good,” Alvara whispered, moving one of her hands to capture Sylvanas’ head. She began to slowly scratch the scalp, that Light once again being concentrated into her skin, making the sensation feel as she supposed it would have done were she still alive. “How was it for you?”

“You… thank you,” Sylvanas whispered, wrapping her arms around Alvara’s chest and squeezing her slightly.

“Do you wanna talk now?”

“No, not yet. I don’t believe I’m done with you just yet,” Sylvanas chuckled, as she rolled off of her back and onto her side so she could face Alvara.

She didn’t say another word as she traced the lines of her lover’s face, wondering perhaps when she would ever see wrinkles upon her, or whether Sylvanas herself would perish long before Alvara ever started showing the inevitable signs of aging. There was a serenity across her face now and for a moment Sylvanas felt a sharp pang of guilt at the things she had said to her during their session. It was frustrating, how she could not even begin to comprehend why this woman was still here, standing beside her, even after all she had done and must do. She was a priest and yet…

“You’re overthinking again,” Alvara whispered, reaching out and burying her face in Sylvanas’ chest. “I’m just gonna sleep in your boobs whilst you do.”

“I… are you going to trap me here like last time?”

“Is that what you think I mean to do?” Alvara asked, looking at her so innocently that Sylvanas had to scoff. “You enjoy this, I know you do.”

Sighing in defeat, Sylvanas leaned more onto her back, pulling Alvara with her so that the smaller elf could rest her head on her chest. For a moment they lay in silence, as Sylvanas wiped away the traces of blood from Alvara’s lips and stroked her fingers through her messy hair that she knew would absolutely look like she’d just been fucked, were she to go outside looking like that. Those Light filled fingers traced patterns across her skin, warming her skin lightly, and making her sigh, as if it felt like the rays of sun upon her face in the Eversong Woods.

“What would you do, if you felt I crossed a line?” Sylvanas spoke softly, glancing down at the resting woman in her arms.

“Hmm, kick your ass?” Alvara giggled, looking up and cupping her face. “I… won’t pretend like I am comfortable with all that you are doing. Raising the dead is… sad.”

“Sad?”

“Well yes? You always say your undeath is a torment. I wish none of you had to live this way… but your sacrifice is important to me and until I stop seeing that light within you, I’m here for the long haul. I only hope… may I ask you something?”

“What is it, little one?”

“If I died, would you raise me? Would you make me one of your dark rangers?”

“You’d be a pitiful ranger, Vara,” Sylvanas said, playing with her hair.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I… yes. I probably would. You are immensely useful to me, little one.”

“Useful?” Alvara asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Well perhaps more than useful. I would want you by my side. Does that upset you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to get sent to an endless darkness when I die for real.”

“Or you could live forever and the world would be ours to mould.”

“Ours?”

Alvara’s ears twitched then, her eyes lighting up slightly at such simple words and as Sylvanas looked at her more, she knew she meant them. Cupping her cheek, she drew Alvara in, kissing her softly and smiling as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a sweet embrace. It was surprisingly easy, as Sylvanas pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You won’t betray me.” Sylvanas said, hoping beyond hope that she would not be wrong about this.

“I won’t, My Dark Lady,” Alvara spoke, her eyes filled once more with sincerity, as she grasped Sylvanas’ hand. “Now, when are you going to let me take care of you?”

“You look like you would fall asleep between my thighs. Rest, I shall be hear when you wake.”

“Promise?”

“You have my word.”

“I love you,” Alvara murmured, letting her eyes close again as she wrapped her arm around her lover and held her close.

There was a moment of silence as the words hung in the room and Sylvanas seemed to ponder what the feeling in her chest could have been. Was it real perhaps, this slight twist in her chest? Either way, as easy as the kiss came, her next words came easier:

“I love you too, little one. I love you too.”

 


End file.
